Fearless (Song)
"Fearless" is a pop song performed by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was co-written by Swift in collaboration with Liz Rose and Hillary Lindsey and produced by Nathan Chapman and Swift. "Fearless" was released on January 4, 2010 by Big Machine Records as the fifth and final single from Swift's second studio album, of the same name,Fearless.Swift composed the song while traveling on tour to promote her eponymous debut album, Taylor Swift (2006). She wrote "Fearless" in regards to the fearlessness of falling in love and eventually titled her second studio album after the song. Musically, it contains qualities commonly found in pop song music and, lyrically, is about a perfect first date. "Fearless" generally pleased contemporary critics, many who complimented it for appealing to different age groups; others disagreed. In the United States, "Fearless" peaked at number 9 on the Billboard Hhot 100 and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), becoming the first single released after being certified gold by the RIAA. "Fearless" also entered charts in Canada and Spain. Swift performed the song in various venues, some of which were included on the Fearless Tour (2009–10). Footage from the Fearless Tour performances were used to comprise a music video for "Fearless", directed by Todd Cassetty. The video features both footage of the tour itself and backstage. Lyrics There's somethin' 'bout the way The street looks when it's just rained There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot Yeah Oh yeah We're drivin' down the road I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now But you're just so cool Run your hands through your hair Absent mindedly makin' me want you And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road in this one horse town I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat You put your eyes on me In this moment now capture it, remember it Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless Well you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake I'm not usually this way but You pull me in and I'm a little more brave It's the first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearless. Oh yeah Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless Oh-oh Oh yeah Category:Songs Category:Song Article